


Spidey's Pool

by RestlessCancer



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Movies- Maguire), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Wade, Swearing, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man was intent on facing his foe, Venom, on his own like he had done before, but Venom was stronger this time and Peter's mentality was threatening to slip. Thankfully, Deadpool's there to save the day with a little help from a couple avenging confidants.</p><p>Unfortunately, Wade realizes that he may lose Peter if the boy keeps putting himself in danger all the time. But what could he possibly to ensure that no harm can come to the young man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me, this is my first attempt at writing Peter and Wade and I made the insane decision that for my first try it would be a daddy/little situation that all started when a little question popped into my head- What would Peter's reaction be if Wade had to bail his ass out by brutally murdering someone?

He knew he had made a mistake. Venom was obviously stronger than the last time. He really should’ve called for help like he was told to in situations like that. But as far as the city could tell, he was simply just having another obnoxious and rough battle with a previous foe- until Venom had him pinned by the throat to a skyscraper, not even an inch away from being smashed through a window. Just as he saw that disgusting serpentine tongue come closer to his masked face while his vision started to fill with black spots, Venom screeched something terrible and dropped him into one of his own webs. As he started to breathe normally again, he could finally see what had happened. Deadpool had come to his rescue and shot right through Venom’s elbow and now the two were battling on the rooftop across from the building he was almost smashed through. There were flashing lights below- no doubt the media was having a field day since this was the first time Deadpool had to bail him out- and as he tried to get up and go join the fight again, he found himself fainting face-first into his web.

“Baby? Come on, Bunny, wake up for me.” A gentle, masculine voice urgently coaxed as Peter opened his eyes to see that he was relocated to the top of the building he had been watching the source of the voice fight Venom on. “He’s down and I don’t want you here for-”

Before Deadpool could finish his thought, Peter heard Venom growl and saw the giant, night-cloaked anti-hero lunge at Deadpool. Just as Peter’s adrenaline kicked in and he started to sit up, he saw Deadpool skewer Venom through the abdomen with his twin swords and easily cut the man and monster in half. Before he could look away, Deadpool decapitated and practically diced up Venom for good measure. In that moment, Peter couldn’t help it. He started bawling as his mind tried to cope with the trauma of the evening.

“Daddy!” Peter sobbed, curling into a ball and hating himself for slipping before they could even get home. “Dada! Wan’ go!”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Bunny.” Wade apologized, scooping Peter up bridal style. “And I hate that I have to say this to you, but you need to calm down and stop crying. Pretend like you’re still passed out for a few minutes and we’ll be home in no time.”

After being rocked for at least five minutes, Peter finally calmed down and actually started to doze. Deadpool sighed in relief and kissed the smaller man’s forehead through their masks. Thankfully, the quinjet was right on time. He had called in a favor from the Avengers, namely Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, whose asses he had saved when their paths crossed while the two were going after the same crazy bitch that Wade was assigned to assassinate.

“Hey, Daddy Pool,” Tony called, throwing open the door to the quinjet as it leveled with the edge of the rooftop. “Hop aboard. Cap’s flying so you won’t hear from him for a bit.”

Hop, Wade certainly did. They were pretty close to the roof, but it was still a bit of a distance to actually get in. Keeping his little boy asleep was another matter altogether. As soon as Wade landed in the quinjet, wobbling a bit from the added mass of one Peter Parker that his center of gravity didn’t factor in, Peter was jostled awake and immediately started crying, sounding every bit the toddler he was when it was just him and his daddy.

“Hey, now, Bunny, it’s okay. Daddy didn’t mean to wake you.” Wade soothes, planting himself on the padded bench seat along the side of the jet.

“Peek-a-boo, Baby Bunny.” Tony greeted, carefully removing Peter’s now damp mask and then taking Wade’s off for him since his hands were full.

Tony and Steve had fessed up to Wade and Peter about their dabbling in age play- both were switches- so Wade and Peter had come clean about their own participation though Peter was strictly a little and Wade was strictly a Daddy- they didn’t feel the need to switch. It honestly was a huge relief to Wade because he now had two other people who could help him keep an eye on Peter and that he knew he could trust (to an extent) to have around if his little boy slipped into his headspace. He was extra grateful for their help today since they even reminded him to bring Peter’s diaper bag- after all, his little boy may be old enough to toddle, but he certainly wasn’t potty trained in his headspace.

“If you wanna go ahead and get him changed, I can slip up to the pit.” Tony offered, actually itching to get back to his boyfriend and Daddy.

“That’s not a bad idea, love bug,” Wade responded, using the pet name that he and Steve had for the genius when he was in his headspace.

In fact, the mercenary already knew he was unintentionally intruding on the man’s time in his little space because when he approached the two of them on Tony’s floor of the Tower, Tony was playing on the floor with his pacifier in and wearing only the specially ordered pull-ups Steve had gotten his little boy and a large t-shirt. The least Wade felt he could do was try to help him stay close to his headspace, especially as he watched the inventor lay out all the things that the mutant would need to change his little boy.

Wade already felt his heart breaking just seeing the split skin on his little bunny’s face and the nasty, dark bruises that were starting to form. All the tears and cringing on little Peter’s part weren’t helping his heart in the least.

“Thanks, bug. Now get back up there with Daddy, okay?” Wade encouraged, laying his crying little boy down on the changing mat splayed out over the floor of the jet.

“Okay, Papa,” Tony answered with a rosy blush, kissing Wade’s cheek before toddling back over to the pit.

Within minutes, Wade had Peter changed into a thick diaper and a pastel red bodysuit with a pair of elastic-waist indigo pants, non-slip fuzzy black socks, and wrapped in his little boy’s favorite no-sew blanket that had little chibi images of his daddy all over it. He wanted to be happy that he had his bunny, but he was still pissed that Venom had been able to beat the life out of his little guy and a little more so that Peter hadn’t even thought to ask him to come along- or come at all- in case things did get out of hand. He’d talk to Peter about it later and hopefully, a half hour in time out would change Peter’s mind about jeopardizing his own safety to protect his image. As soon as Wade had Peter cuddled up in his lap, his little bunny finally calmed down and was looking through the accessible pockets of his Daddy’s utility belt until he found his pastel blue pacifier that had the words ‘Daddy’s Baby Bunny’ printed on it.

“All better, Bunny?” Wade coos, holding Peter closer as the first hint of smile creeps onto his little boy’s face.

Not long after, the jet is landed back at the Tower and Steve approaches Wade with Tony cradled to his chest with a pacifier bobbing between his lips.

“They always sleep the best on the go, huh?” Steve chuckles quietly, noticing Peter cuddled up to Wade in a similar way.

“No kidding. Wish I could sleep that easy.” Wade agrees, getting to his feet and slinging Peter’s diaper bag over his shoulder.

“I hope you know that Tony’s not going to be happy if you two leave while he’s snoozing.” Steve cautions, leading Wade into the elevator before pressing the button for Tony’s floor. “And we both know he’s going to beg you to stay, especially since this will be the first time Peter’s been in his headspace at the same time as Tony.”

“We’ll stay until after dinner and then I have to get him home.” Wade sighs, knowing it was a risk to go to Steve and Tony for help. “Do you mind giving us a ride since I can’t exactly risk the wrong person seeing him?”

“No problem. I still owe you for taking care of Tony that day while he was super fussy and had the flu.” Steve responds.

Now, Wade wasn’t antisocial by any means, but he had a feeling that Peter would slip especially fast after his second run-in with Venom. Knowing that, he really preferred to take his little boy home so he could be in a familiar, safe space after the trauma of all varieties he experienced. Peter, even as Spider-Man, had never seen Wade, either as himself or as Deadpool, kill someone before so it probably was a really terrifying sight for his poor Peter ‘Cottontail.’

“Let’s go lay the boys down in Tony’s room and you can come tell me what happened while I make dinner,” Steve suggested as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out.

“I guess.” Wade reluctantly agreed, unsure of leaving Peter alone- even while he’s sleeping.

The mercenary followed the super soldier into Tony’s room where they laid their little boys down and pulled up the guard rails on the sides of the bed.  Both kissed their littles on the cheek and tip-toed out of the room, leaving the door wide open in case either of them should wake up. Once in the kitchen, Wade dropped onto one of the chairs at the island counter with a sigh while Steve started gathering ingredients to make Fettuccine Alfredo with garlic sautéed chicken.

“So you told us that Peter was in trouble, but you didn’t exactly explain what that meant,” Steve said, starting to cut the excess fat from the chicken breast. “I would also like to know why Little Tony told me that he saw diced demon on the rooftop.”

“Venom was back. The news reporters were already all over the story and filming live. That’s how I found out.” Wade explained dismally. “The bastard was beating my baby black and blue. As for the diced demon, I may have gone a little overboard when Venom tried to lunge at Peter and me again. I lost my temper for a moment, but it was also to make sure the fucker wasn’t going to be getting back up.”

“Did Peter see that?” Steve asked in a soft voice.

“Unfortunately. I thought he would be too sore to even twitch, but I guess he had a rush of adrenaline or something. The next thing I knew, I was standing amongst chopped Venom chunks and hearing Peter wail ‘daddy’ at the top of his lungs.” Wade answered, rubbing his face with his hands. “He’s never seen me kill anybody before. If it weren’t for the fact that his adult mind knows what I did was to protect him, he probably would’ve never even let me look at him.”

“On the bright side, he does understand that you were protecting him.” Steve pointed out, putting the seasoned chicken in a frying pan on the stovetop and washing his hands. “If I were you, I would just focus on taking care of him and helping him remember that you’re here to do just that.”

“I know. I’ll make him a bottle for when he gets up and we’ll cuddle on the couch until dinner’s ready.” Wade replied, grabbing an empty bottle from the diaper bag and pulling out the pouch that holds the formula and other things he normally puts in his little boy’s bottle.

While Steve progressed on making dinner, Wade dutifully made a bottle for Peter. By the time the bottle was ready, Wade started to hear sound from the bedroom- not to mention at this point, he could practically sense when Peter’s not okay. He darted to the bedroom just as both littles started bawling. Deciding it was too dangerous to leave Tony on his own in the bed, the mutant for hire managed to shimmy Peter onto one hip and Tony on the other, carrying the two littles to the kitchen.

“Well, look who’s up?!” Steve cooed, taking Tony from the mercenary.

“Daddy!” Tony cooed back, giggling and clapping happily as Steve pulled out his favorite pacifier from the specially designated container in the kitchen drawer- it had his Daddy’s shield on it and each part of the soother had one of his Daddy’s uniform colors on it.

Wade spared a smile at the two as he carried the warmed bottle in his free hand and his sniffling baby boy on his right hip to the living room, settling in on the couch. He situated the pillows to his right to help support Peter as his baby boy was laid in his arms like a proper infant ready to be fed. Peter happily latched onto the mouthpiece and began drinking as he stared into his loving Daddy’s eyes.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re alive,” Wade said in a quiet voice as he kissed his baby bunny’s forehead as a few rogue tears escaped down his face. “But I’m not happy that you didn’t call Daddy for help when you needed it. I get that we shouldn’t be seen together in a certain way, I really do, but when we’re in our special suits, no one knows it’s us. So, to hopefully teach you a lesson about staying safe, Daddy’s putting you in time out after your baba.”

Wade’s heart broke a little more as he watched his baby bunny’s face drop to an expression of complete despair as he continued to nurse his bottle- a little slower, though- but he knew that he had to get through to Peter somehow or he might never be able even to see his bunny’s face again. He knew it was risky to encourage Peter to try out age play like his little boy desired to, but he hadn’t been prepared for the kind of risks that big Peter would take. Wade wasn’t about to declare that he knew what was going on in the younger man’s head, but his educated guess was that big Peter was struggling to prove that he was still independent at times and had been pushing his demonstrations past the safety line. If Peter’s breakdown upon seeing Wade kill Venom for trying to hurt his baby meant anything, it was that Peter needed the age playing routine even more than he wanted it.

As the mercenary watched his baby bunny continue to nurse the bottle, he felt more tears fall down his face. He had sincerely thought that Peter wouldn’t wake up after he hauled him to the top of the building. Wade had never meant to get so attached to Peter either that it would hurt so bad to even see the boy hurt because experience taught him that nothing was forever- especially if it was something good.

“Dada…” Peter murmured, his eyes brimming with tears as he pushed his unfinished bottle away.

“You scared the life out of Daddy today, Baby Bunny…” Wade confessed, holding his baby closer. “Daddy thought he lost you when the monster got you. I’m still sorry that you had to see how Daddy makes the monsters go bye-bye, but I can’t risk them hurting you.”

Wade rocked Peter as his little boy cried apologies into his shoulder, clinging for dear life. Peter hadn’t realized just how deep Wade’s feelings for him ran. After about ten minutes of soothing, Wade managed to stop both his tears and his baby bunny’s. He realized that if he was ever going to tell Peter it was now or never…

“I love you, Baby Bunny. No matter whether you big or little, I love you, all of you.” Wade admitted, gently squeezing Peter in his arms. “I love you so much that if you ever leave me, I’ll have to get my memories wiped and grow a new heart just so it won’t hurt for all of eternity.”

Wade was quiet after that confession, unsure of whether he wanted Peter to respond. He wasn’t sure he would like the answer he would receive.

“I love you too, Daddy,” Peter whispered, kissing the mercenary’s scarred cheek before burying his face in the curvature of the older man’s neck. “I love you as Daddy, Wade and Deadpool…”

Wade felt his heart simultaneously break and become whole at his little bunny’s response.

Maybe _this_ could last forever…


	2. Back Again

The sun shimmies its way into the rustic New York apartment on the edge of the city just barely teasing the closed eyelids of the sleeping mercenary. Wade Wilson yawns, stretching on his back and turns to see his baby bunny is missing. He freezes, his mind running through every scenario possible- starting with the most frightening one, Venom, more specifically Eddie, somehow survived being diced and kidnapped his bunny. Wade darts out of bed, deciding to search the apartment before jumping to any conclusions. It’s rare, but sometimes Peter aged up pretty fast so there’s the possibility that his little boy wasn’t feeling little this morning. At the same time, the mutated mercenary can’t help but think about the fact that Peter knows better than to get out of bed without telling him first. Wade collects himself and walks out of the bedroom, donning his pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“Bunny? Where are you, love?” Wade calls, peering into the bathroom next to their room before making his way to the living room.

“In here, Wade,” Peter calls back, clearly from their tiny living room.

Sure enough, as Wade enters the living room, he sees Peter sitting on the couch in his sleeper. One of the rules they had put in place was that Peter was not allowed to change himself even if he wasn’t in his headspace anymore- it just helped Wade feel like he was really there for his baby bunny and made Peter feel even more loved and cared for. The mercenary takes a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch with a relieved sigh.

“Why didn’t you wake me up before you came out here?” Wade asks, seeing the answer as he notices the dark circles under Peter’s eyes. “I thought we had agreed that you would, at least, let me know where you are, even if you aren’t feeling little…”

“I’m sorry, but you had just fallen asleep and I didn’t want to wake you…” Peter murmurs, looking back down at the sketch pad on his lap.

“Oh, Bunny…” Wade breathes, seeing the depiction of his alter ego skewering Venom over his head.

“I couldn’t get it out of my head, you know…” Peter responds calmly, starting to add color with the acrylic pencils in the case next to him.

“Yeah, I know…” Wade sighs, rubbing his face. “So are we big today or are we fighting our headspace?”

“I’m not sure…” Peter replies, his tone suggesting he’s far away mentally.

“Well, while you figure that out, I’ll make us some breakfast,” Wade informs him, kissing the younger boy’s forehead. “Will you please do that at the kitchen table so you can keep me company?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Peter answers absentmindedly as he gathers up his art supplies in one arm and uses his free hand to hold Wade’s hand.

This concerns Wade immensely. Normally, Peter knows what mood or headspace he’s in for the day- even if he doesn’t know about the next day. On top of that, he has never ever called Wade Daddy outside of his headspace. The mercenary can’t help biting his lip as he waits for Peter to get set up at the kitchen table before starting on breakfast. He doesn’t want to make this a bad morning by pushing Peter too much but the boy’s so damn innocent and pure like a single snowflake caught between two pieces of glass and preserved in a special freezing frame that Wade feels like he really needs to talk to his little bunny about what he saw and maybe burn that sketch… The mercenary loves everything his bunny draws because it’s always so accurate and life-like, but this one, this sketch of Wade murdering someone before his baby bunny’s eyes, has to be destroyed so it can’t haunt him for the rest of his life. Sure, Peter will still have the memory, but memories fade, decay- they just don’t stick around period.

“Daddy, what are you making?” Peter asks from his seat at the table, his dark eyes sparkling as they make eye contact.

“Pancakes, Bunny,” Wade answers with a soft smile at his little boy. “Do you want eggs and strawberries?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Peter replies, getting up and hugging the mercenary. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Bunny, just thinkin’,” Wade responds, hugging Peter back and kissing his forehead.

“Can I sit on the counter and help?” His bunny asks, stretching his arms up.

“Of course, baby.”

Wade lifts his little boy up onto the counter and resituates things a bit. He had learned a thing or two from Steve about making pancakes, namely how to thin the batter just enough to put it in a squeeze bottle with a little food coloring to make different things. Tony loves it when Steve makes pancakes that look like the Avengers and different animated movie characters, but Peter prefers it when Wade makes the characters from Beatrix Potter’s children’s books, which is where Wade got the inspiration to call him Peter Cottontail for the first time and his little boy’s favorite nickname, Bunny. In fact, Wade stockpiled everything that has to do with Beatrix Potter’s books and also decorated their room with posters he commissioned from Steve that depicts all of Peter’s favorite parts of the stories.

“Daddy, where’s Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny?” Peter asks, causing Wade some alarm as he sees a familiar gleam in his little boy’s eyes.

“They’re on the chaise at the end of the bed.” Wade answers, quickly plating the cooked pancakes from the griddle. “Do you wanna walk or does Daddy need to carry you?”

“Up, please…” Peter responds in a small, timid voice as he stretches his arms out to his Daddy.

“Daddy’s got you, Bunny.” Wade comforts as he picks Peter up and gently holds the younger man’s head close to his shoulder.

The mercenary carries his little superhero to their bedroom where he grabs the two stuffed rabbits from the chaise. Peter squishes the two plushes between him and his daddy, falling further and further into his headspace.

“Baba?” Peter quietly pleads with an adorable little pout in place.

“Do you promise to eat breakfast later and take a nap for Daddy?” Wade asks, running his fingers through his baby bunny’s feathery brown locks.

“P’omiss.” Peter answers, burying his face in the curve of his daddy’s neck.

“Alright, we’ll have a baba then.” Wade agrees, heading back to the kitchen. “Bed or couch?”

“Bed…”

Wade is ambidextrous, but even that only goes so far when he only has one hand to work with. Peter is sucking on the pointy ear of his stuffed Benjamin Bunny as he watches his Daddy make his bottle and heat it up in the microwave. He thinks his Daddy is pretty amazing for clumsily making a bottle with only one hand, especially when Peter’s pretty sure he couldn’t make his own bottle and certainly not as perfectly as his Daddy. Within a couple more minutes, Wade has the bottle in one hand and his other patting his bunny’s padded bum- one of Peter’s favorite positive touches despite how it makes him blush. The mutated mercenary carries his little boy back to the bedroom and settles in on the bed. After a bit of maneuvering and coaxing Peter to stop sucking on poor Benjamin’s ear, Wade manages to get his bunny to start nursing the bottle.

“After your nap, we need to talk about your drawing,” Wade says softly, letting his grief and worry show on his face. “I don’t want you to remember that and I don’t ever want you to have to see anything like that again.”

All of the Daddy’s words are lost on Peter, who’s too engrossed in enjoying his bottle and thinking of only the immediate surroundings. He loves the way his Daddy’s voice rumbles and vibrates through his big strong chest when Peter lays his ear on it. He loves feeling the support and warmth of his Daddy’s big, strong arms. Most of all he likes looking up into his Daddy’s eyes, which always sparkle like the stars at night if they shine like the sun. As Peter gazes into his Daddy’s eyes, he happily notes that the older man’s eyes are shining like the sun today. He coos around the latex mouthpiece of the bottle and nuzzles his cheek against his Daddy’s chest.

“One of these days, you’re going to turn me to mush with your infinite cuteness,” Wade remarks affectionately, rocking his baby bunny ever so slowly and gently.

Wade only hopes that it will happen far, far down the road because that means that he got to keep his bunny for as long as humanly possible.

Unless… Oh, Wade Wilson, you sly fox.


	3. Damn It, Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, some crazy stuff has happened. Hope you like it!

“The answer is no, Wade Wilson,” Bruce says calmly for the thousandth time.

“Come on, Banner! I know you can do it.” Wade argues in a quiet voice since he’s holding his sleeping Baby Bunny, who is peacefully sucking on a pacifier.

“Maybe I can, but that doesn’t mean that I will,” Bruce responds, looking through his microscope at the slide underneath.

“How can you say no?” Wade demands in a quiet hiss, starting to get frustrated.

“Because I know how much you hate it yourself and I can’t force that on anyone else knowing the misery it brings. Not even him and not for the reason you’re giving.” Bruce answers with a heavy sigh as he rubs his face in irritation- hating that the mercenary has chosen now of all times to invade his lab and ask for a favor.

“Bruce, I know how much you worry about Tony being so vulnerable.” Wade starts, a burning passion in his voice. “What if you never had to worry about him getting hurt or dying ever again?”

“I would be thrilled. Tony is all too reckless in every possible area of his life and Steve can barely dissuade him and keep all of that in check.” Bruce admits. “But not if I had to do what you’re asking me to do to make that a reality.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Wade questions. “All it takes is some blood transfusions and bam, he’s practically immortal! He can regenerate his entire being as long as there’s still one single drop of his blood that exists!”

“But how much value do _you_ put into it for yourself?” Bruce challenges, folding his arms over his chest.

“That’s not the point, Banner.”

“No, but it’s an important factor in all of this. What if he hates you for all of his theoretical immortality because you made it so he’s unable to die?”

Wade looks down at his little boy in his arms. He already admitted that if Peter left him as a normal human, he’d have to blow his brains out and literally rip his heart out just to stop the pain. If the mercenary’s honest with himself, he doesn’t think he could handle it if his bunny hated him for all of eternity.

“I couldn’t live. I’d have to find some way to kill myself forever- no blood left behind.” Wade confesses with a heavy sigh. “I love him so much… I just… I don’t want to lose him, you know?”

Bruce's face softens as he looks over the mercenary, recognizing the feeling, the thoughts. Bruce is Papa to Tony- a second dad whether he’s actually in his headspace or not. The scientist certainly doesn’t take that lightly, which is what makes him sigh in exasperation and a bit of defeat. He looks at Wade and clears his throat.

“I’ll do it-” Bruce starts, being cut off by the nearly immortal man.

“Jesus, thank you, Bruce!” Wade praises, before stopping himself as the scientist holds up a hand to suggest that he quit while he’s ahead.

“Only on the condition that Peter comes to me alone- meaning you can’t come with him- and tells me that he wants the same thing, to be able to survive death like you even if it’s not for the same reason you have for asking me.” Bruce qualifies, rolling his eyes as Wade manages to get more excited still- looking as giddy as a school girl fawning over a member of a famous boy band.

 _‘I’m going to regret this later,’_ Bruce thinks to himself as he gives Wade a begrudging smile.

“I’m only agreeing to this because if I were you and Tony was Peter and he asked for the same thing you’re wanting me to do, I would do it because he’s a consenting adult and if that’s what he wants, then I’m not going to stand in his way.” Bruce points out as Peter starts to whine and shift in his Daddy’s arms. “Also, you might want to calm yourself down a bit because I think you’re about to wake Peter and I’m sure you don’t want a fussy baby.”

Before Wade can properly heed the scientist’s words, Peter wakes up crying, his pacifier falling out and lodging itself between him and Wade, and his Daddy already can tell why as the padding of his little bunny’s diaper grows warmer.

“Actually, he woke up because he’s wet.” The mercenary corrects.

If Bruce didn’t know any better, he would’ve swore that Wade was excited that his little had a wet diaper. Bruce rolls his eyes and goes back to studying the slide under his microscope as Wade exits the lab with Peter and heads back up to Tony’s floor, where Steve is feeding his baby boy a bottle on the couch while Wall-E plays on the gigantic screen.

“You look pretty happy for a Daddy with a crying baby.” Steve comments, rocking Baby Tony as the little starts to fuss from the disruption in his feeding.

“I am pretty happy because I just found out I might be able to hold on to my baby bunny for all eternity,” Wade responds cheerily as he pulls out the changing supplies and starts cooing at his little boy.

“What did you ask Bruce to do?” Steve questions, resituating Tony in his arms and slipping the bottle back in the smaller man’s mouth.

“To give Peter my healing ability,” Wade responds excitedly as he untapes Peter’s diaper and starts to clean his little boy up with the wet wipes.

“There’s no way he agreed to that.” Steve frowns, wondering if Bruce already did agree since the mercenary is so upbeat.

“He did, but only if my Baby Bunny tells him that he wants it.” Wade qualifies, a little less enthused as he rubs lotion all over his little boy’s exposed areas and tapes on a clean diaper.

All the while, Peter is simply staring up at his Daddy in confusion, sucking on his fingers and randomly twitching and moving his arms and legs like a real baby learning how its muscles work. As Wade fastens the buttons at the crotch of his bodysuit, Peter feels his stomach growl and starts whining to get his Daddy’s attention. He really hates being hungry but his Daddy always gives him a bottle as soon as he knows what his little bunny needs and then they have a big meal a while later just to make sure Peter’s had enough to eat. Thankfully, Peter finds himself cuddled up to his Daddy with a bottle in his mouth before he even has the thought to cry. He loves that his Daddy knows exactly what he needs and wants and when. Daddy’s perfect and Peter hopes he gets to have him forever.

“Daddy loves you, Baby Bunny,” His Daddy whispers, kissing his forehead. “I can’t wait to tell you what Daddy found out when you grow up.”


	4. All Grown Up (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has truly taken a long as time for me to get back into the swing of things. And honestly I'm still a bit distracted after seeing Suicide Squad because there's so much story it didn't tell that it needed to and I'm tempted to tell it for them. Damn it DC! Why can't you be more like Marvel and do the individual back stories too???
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all who have stuck around and encouraged me to get back into it!  
> Love,  
> Lizzy Jean

Peter stayed in his headspace for about two weeks before his mind healed from the trauma and got tired of being cooped up at home. Honestly, he loved being little and wanted to be as often as possible, but he and Wade had realized that it might not be wise to go out in public as daddy and baby because, as Tony and Steve forewarned, the media might have a field day that two super heroes age play in their free time. Their usefulness would be in question- who would feel comfortable with someone who also pretended to be a baby protecting them from evil entities and ill-intentioned mortals? No one. The answer was no one. Peter aged up in time to see the leaves change, signaling the arrival of fall. He always loved the season because that's when he could age down at least a little and play in the leaves and collect them to make new art pieces without people looking at him funny and wondering if he had some sort of mental health handicap. On top of everything, Wade used the changing of the seasons to be cheesy and romantic- the mercenary would say that he's making fun of people who do it wholeheartedly, but Peter knew that beneath the irritating and comedic sandpaper surface, was a big, cuddly puppy. 

Just to prove that eager to please inner self existed, Peter awakens to breakfast in bed with Wade as the plate. Peter rolls his eyes affectionately as he looks at the heart shaped (an anatomically correct heart, he notes) pancake on Wade's chest dyed deep red surrounded by scrambled eggs with a bacon arrow pointing to his crotch with a strip of bacon on his dick and two piles of cut up strawberries as testicles beside the bacon. It's mornings like these when Peter remembers that he and Wade still both have sex drives- and Wade's is clearly as max capacity. If Peter's honest, he doesn't get horny quite like everyone else- he doesn't feel the need to actually get off every time, but he does appreciate and enjoy the sex just as much, if not more so, than his mouthy mercenary.

"Let's make breakfast quick and the sex all day." Wade suggests, clearly regretting his decision to put mostly hot food on his naked body.

"I could have told that a bacon penis would be painful." Peter laughs, climbing out from under the covers and positioning himself over Wade's legs as he goes for the bacon and strawberries on his boyfriend's genitals. 

"Oh you're such a fucking tease!" Wade groans recognizing Peter's intention to make him wait and build up the suspense all the while.

"You like it and you know it." Peter accuses, swallowing the last of the strawberries. 

"Fucking fine! I do! Something about the way you-Ooooh!!! Fuck yes!" Wade confesses, cutting it short with a moan of pleasure Peter continues to eat off his body, the younger man's tongue teasing his disfigured flesh. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can even stand this fugly body to even take your time with it."

That did it. Peter stopped dead in his path up the bacon trail to Wade's chest, slapping the man across the face and grabbing his jaw firmly in one hand. The younger mutant stares the older down with a tearful glare.

"You are not fugly or anything less than amazing and sexy." Peter declared in deep, firm voice with a fierceness that had Wade completely enamored- and let's be honest, turned on to the point of painful being inadequate to describe his primal need to fuck the beautiful boy above him senseless. "If I ever hear you put yourself down like that again, you will be punished in the worst way possible and we both know I know your weaknesses and will use them."

"Okay..." Wade breathes.

"No, you say it. Say you swear to never put yourself down like that in front of me again." Peter demands, his voice wavering as his grip tightens on the mercenary's jaw while tears threaten to spill down his face.

"I swear, I promise, I will never put myself down in front of you." Wade confirms, staring directly into his boyfriend's perfect eyes.

"Good. Let's get down to it." Peter responds, his expression softening as he releases Wade's Jaw and kisses the now bruising-and simultaneously healing- hand print on his lover's cheek.

He takes a bite out of the heart pancake and trails hickeys up Wade's chest and throat before passionately kissing him on the mouth. Wade, feeling tormented enough, rolls Peter onto his back and takes the lead. After a couple hours of amazing sex, the two lay in bed spooning. Peter, of course, is the little spoon and feeling quite content- until Wade opens his mouth.

"We need to talk about your picture, Bunny." His lover states, fingers caressing his arm.

"Why? It's been two weeks and I'm fine now. I've expressed it and healed and it's done." Peter sighs, burying his face in the pillow.

"Because clearly it did something to you. We're extremely lucky neither of us have been needed to defend the city and that Sister Margret's hasn't sent me a gold card these past two weeks. I don't know what to do about this to be honest, but we have to do something because that probably won't be the only time you'll see me- in any form- kill someone." Wade insists, forcing Peter to roll over and face him.

"Maybe we were lucky on that, but that's not what this is about apparently so I don't even know why you're bringing it up." Peter responds.

"We'll get to that. But I want to start by saying that I think we need to burn your drawing of that day..." Wade suggests.

"What?! Why?! I worked hard on that..." Peter presses, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"You shouldn't have... By doing that, all you've done is forced a horrible memory to stick around." Wade explains, clearly upset by this. "Now I know all about dwelling on shit for too long and it sucks- it never makes things better and it's never as satisfying to get whatever end result you're aiming for by dwelling on something and working up to getting what you want out of it."

"I'm not dwelling on it. I barely remember what happened." Peter argues, getting exasperated.

"I don't believe you."

"What do you want me to do to prove it? Recall all that I remember and tell it back to you?"

"Sure, why not?" Wade agrees. "It should be easy since you don't remember much."

"Ugh, fine." Peter groans. "I was fighting Venom and he was a lot stronger than I remembered. At some point he pinned me to the side of a building and tried to strangle me, then he freaked and dropped me in my web. I saw the media having a field day and looked up to see Venom going after you. Then I passed out on my web because I was probably concussed and shit after being pinned and choked."

"What happened after that?" Wade challenges.

"I woke up to you saying you wanted to get out of there before Venom came back at us." Peter retells, letting his mind and mouth go on autopilot for the retelling, though his voice starts cracking and his eyes tear up as he gets to the part that traumatized him. "You were fighting him and I had a rush of adrenaline and started to get up to help. Then I saw that he was charging you and you skewered him and diced him up like a fucking onion. I panicked and dropped into my headspace..."

"See?! That's why that picture has to burn!" Wade points out.

"Jesus, Wade! That doesn't mean anything! I'm fine." Peter cries, finding himself being cradled like a newborn in his naked lover's arms.

"No you're not, Bunny..." Wade says softly, wiping the boy's tears away and petting his hair. "You're starting to slip just thinking about it. I'm worried about you... You've been pushing your luck a lot lately- ever since we starting playing if I'm remembering things right. It scares me and I haven't been scared in a long damn time. I'm terrified of the thought of you dying..."

"I'm not going to die, Daddy..." Peter sniffles, cuddling into his lover. "Not any time soon anyway, but I'll have to eventually. All of us will."

"Not me, Bunny..." Wade remorsefully whispers, the regret and sadness more than apparent in his voice and face.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't die... As long as there's still one drop of blood left, I'll keep coming back, but I lose more and more of myself... I won't even be Wade Wilson at the point- I won't be Deadpool... Just some mutant freak cast out and unwanted by anyone, by everyone."

"That's awful.." Peter frowns, looking up at his boyfriend with a sorrowful expression. "I wish there was something I could do... You know, to make it better... Like you do for me all the time..."

"There's only one thing... but I can't ask you to do it..." Wade responds, feeling like the lowest, filthiest life form for using reverse psychology on his baby bunny to get his selfish desire fulfilled.

"What Daddy? What can I do? You can ask me!" Peter insists, shifting to a more alert and upright position.

"No, Bunny, I can't. I didn't even like it for myself so I can't..." 

"Just tell me!" Peter urges, taking a breath and giving Wade his best puppy dog face. "Please..."

"Alright, alright. Put that away before you break someone." Wade agrees, fighting the urge to smile and laugh at his baby. "I was thinking that maybe... maybe you would consider... getting a blood transfusion..."

"What? How would that help?" Peter questions, recalling that he barely lost any blood in the fight with Venom and hadn't even needed the hospital since Bruce had been willing to patch him up.

"I'm getting to that... A transfusion of my blood into yours..." Wade says slowly and carefully, watching Peter's expression. "It might not work, but the point would be to give you the ability to heal like me..."

"That's kind of a huge thing, Daddy... I've never heard of immortality ever ending well..."

"I know... That's why I didn't want to ask in the first place. It's selfish and more than I should ask of you." Wade agrees, petting Peter's hair as his insides churn and his chest aches. "Just forget about it. I don't want this ruining our first day off of the age playing routine. I have a whole day put together."

"Steve and Jarvis helped you plan, didn't they?" Peter teases.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

They both laugh and start cleaning the bed off from the unfinished breakfast that got crumbled up and smashed into the bedding during their intimacy. Peter drags Wade to the shower for round two and Wade pulls all his energy into trying to seem present while his mind dwells on whether it was right to play mind games with his boyfriend and what will come of it.

 _Maybe this can't last forever..._ Wade bemoans mentally as he watches his only love get dressed, hair still dripping onto his clothes as he musses it up.  _No, it can't... People like me never get a happy ending... It's always something..._


	5. The Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get ready for what Wade calls their "mini Fall Festival." The mercenary has all sorts of fun activities planned for their first full day out of age play. But is Peter really ready to be a big boy after their conversation earlier that morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for now, this only the first half of the chapter, but I'm tired as Hell and my Sans the skeleton body pillow is beckoning me to slack off and snuggle up. I will add the second half, which will chronicle their actual date, whenever I end up finishing it- maybe friday (tomorrow) or saturday but I make no promises either way.
> 
> Affections,  
> Liz

Wade’s attention is drawn to his boyfriend as he notices the awkward stance while the boy waits for him to get dressed. Their conversation certainly had some sort of effect on the younger mutant, though what is nearly impossible to tell just by glancing at him. He watches as Peter perks up upon seeing a small, but fat bodied spider crawling on the wall next to him. Of all the things the mouthy mercenary could and should be afraid of, spiders shouldn’t be on that list- especially considering the hybrid he’s dating- yet here he is shuddering at the sight of Peter Parker, alter ego being  _Spider Man_ , letting the random spider crawl onto his hand. The actual creatures freaked him out- who or what the fuck needs  _ eight eyes _ to see what’s going on?! If they were strategically located all over the freaky bastards, it would make more sense because then it was more like a watchful thing, but all of them right there together just staring into your soul while they pervily caressed your limbs? 

 

**_Fuck that_**.

 

Thankfully, Peter respects Wade’s discomfort with the insect that shares a name with him and releases it out of the window above their bed. The window is closed tightly and Peter sits down, criss-cross, in the middle of the bed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Wade looks him over and realizes that there’s something the young man wants to say, but is afraid to. After donning a Bastille band tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a dark gray zip-up sweatshirt, the mercenary climbs onto the bed and wraps himself around his boyfriend as if he were a blanket, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“What’s the matter, Petey?” Wade asks in a whisper.

 

“I… Um…” Peter hesitates, clearly feeling awful.

 

“Come on, Silk Spinner, you know you can tell me.” Wade encourages, gently shaking the boy in his arms.

 

“I-I… I w-want…” Peter stammers, sighing in frustration. 

 

“Hey, whatever it is, it’s okay. The only thing that could make me lose it is if you suddenly told me you were leaving me for one of your mortal enemies- or worse, your immortal enemies.” Wade assures him with a goofy smile. “Then I might have to kick your ass.”

 

“I would never be caught dead with any of those crazies.” Peter chuckles, relaxing into his boyfriend’s hold.

 

“Good.” Wade responds, kissing the younger’s cheek. “Now, what’s up?”

 

“I don’t know if I can be big for the whole date…” Peter confesses in a quiet voice. Being little for two weeks is not typical for the spider-human ‘hybrid’ and he isn’t sure how well things will go if he just goes back to being an adult 24/7.

 

“Is it an Early or Late Code Preschool?” Wade questions, wanting the clarification.

 

Back when they were just starting out and still new to the whole concept of age play, Wade and Peter had struggled pretty hard to go between their age playing at home and their adult lives in the public eye. Admittedly, Peter had it the hardest between the two of them. Since he was the baby, or occasionally toddler, he had to go between having no restraints- no need to hold it in until he could find a bathroom, no need to rouse himself to go make food, or to control his emotions since Daddy encouraged him wail if that’s what helped- to having to be in control and on top of all his essential needs plus all the responsibilities of being an adult. 

 

After a little research and many chats with Tony and Steve, Wade and Peter came up with ways to transition out of age play time, including codes for when it was too embarrassing for the younger mutant to admit that he either needed or wanted certain things. Code Preschool typically referred to times when Peter wanted his diapers, pacifiers and such, but also was ready to start doing more adult appropriate things like going to his pottery class, attending concerts, or going out to eat. Most preschool children were in the phase where they weren’t ready for potty training or learning to read and write entirely on their own, still needed the structure and age appropriate activities that adults would line up for them. The Early or Late part was a breakdown of where exactly on that spectrum Peter fell because not all preschoolers were still diaper dependent, just the younger ones. There was also the rare ‘Middle,’ stance where Peter wanted more than he depended on the diapers and his other baby-oriented gear. Usually, it was their blueprint to help Peter get back to being a big boy that could handle his big boy responsibilities and basic needs all by himself.

 

“Middle Code Preschool…” Peter admits, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

“That sounds perfect, Baby.” Wade reassured him, holding the boy closer. “I still have your Middle Code Preschool bag packed. All we need to do is get you properly dressed and then we can go start our mini fall festival.”

 

“Daddy?” Peter pipes up, still a little uncertain.

 

“What, Baby Cakes?” Wade prompts, rocking them from side to side.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay that I wear my diapy and stuff while we go do big boy things?” Peter nervously inquires, still avoiding the other man’s eyes.

 

“Peter,” Wade starts, lifting the boy’s chin so they could make eye contact. “I am more than happy to take care of you, even if we originally planned a big boy day. I know you just need some comforts from that long, long time as a baby with everything that happened and that’s perfect. I just want you to be comfortable, safe, and happy. If wearing your diapy and having your binky help you feel comfortable and safe, then that’s what helps. I will never shame you or anything like that just because you need or want something different than what everyone else expects or demands.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Peter murmurs, the sincerity blatantly obvious in his tone. “Diapy and binky?”

 

“Comin’ right up, Little Love.” Wade promises. “Smoochies for Dada?”

 

Peter grins and gives his Daddy a very grown up kiss, making both of them smile. As Wade gets up from the bed and gathers the necessary items, Peter assumed the position and laid down in the middle of the bed, just watching the room around him with childlike curiosity and awe. The mercenary decides to have Peter wear one of his t-shirt style bodysuits, snap-crotch jeans, and Bastille concert zip-up hoodie. He gathers the articles of clothing, the changing supplies, and his Baby Bunny’s favorite pacifier with its matching leash to attach to the hoodie. Wade starts stripping his baby of his adult clothes, cooing sweet nothings all the while, and slides the clean, baby-print diaper under Peter’s naked tush. 

 

His baby coos and grins happily at the familiar feeling of the cloud-soft padding under him. Daddy applies the soft, baby scented lotion to his skin- including around his privates and bum- and douses Peter’s diaper area with a generous amount of baby powder before taping the garment snugly into place. Peter giggles as Daddy pats his bum and causes some of the excess powder to poof out from the leg holes. Daddy dresses him in his bodysuit- being sure to attach his paci to the collar of it- and slips his snap up jeans on over. His diaper is still blatantly obvious in terms of the crinkling sound it makes, the extra inches it adds around his pelvis, and the fact that he’s only allowed to wear what Daddy calls ‘nighttime’ diapers, which are bulkier and meant for the youngest of headspaces to prevent leaks and such and make him waddle something fierce. But Peter doesn’t care. He likes that sometimes Daddy has to help him walk from the width of the diaper forcing his legs to shift their stance to a different, awkward position. He loves that Daddy is always so happy and proud to him like this. As Peter sucks on his binky, he realizes that he has to have the best daddy ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr and deviantart: @lizzychasewinchester


	6. Spiderpool's Fall Festival

Thanks to Steve Rogers’ OCD and soldierly strategies, Wade was able to assemble the perfect day for his baby. With some help from Tony’s generosity, they had their own simple but luxurious sedan to drive out to Queens, where the Queens County Farm Museum was located. Steve had recommended it to his fellow caregiver after taking his own munchkin to partake in the activities they had set up for the tourists. They had all the usual tours plus a gift shop, pumpkin picking and a tractor ride. When Wade asked about the animals, he was concerned by Steve’s discomfort and blatant question dodging. Once Tony had been put down for a nap, the good Captain explained that they had a bit of mishap with the hens. It turned out that hens didn’t care for babies that liked to pet and snuggle after feeding their feathered friends. Apparently, they could be about a vicious as a goose that was teased with food and never fed.

 

After a half hour in the car, Peter and Wade were more than happy to get out and stretch their legs. It had been a bit long for both of them since most places they wanted to go were within walking distance of their apartment. Once they got to the big welcome sign by the front gate, they both grinned. Peter was positively radiating with excitement as he spit out his pacifier and let Daddy tuck it away as they looked over the sign post that pointed out all the happenings at the farm. There was a place to pet and feed the animals, a tour of the grounds and buildings, a flower patch, a greenhouse, fresh produce to buy, a corn maze to go through, a gift shop, a tractor ride, and  pumpkin picking. 

 

“What should we do first, Bunny?” Wade questioned, playing with his little boy’s hair to tame a bit. 

 

“Can we go on the tour first?” Peter requested, looking up at his Daddy with hopeful eyes. “If I go see the animals and stuff, I’ll be too little to enjoy the history and sights.”

 

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Wade agreed, squeezing his little boy’s hand. “How about we do the corn maze after that and then we’ll go on the tractor ride, which should drop us off near the animals so you can feed and pet them?”

 

“I like that plan, Da- Wade,” Peter caught himself, blushing and anxiously looking around.

 

“Don’t worry, sweet pea, no one’s going to pay that close of attention to us.” Wade reassured his little boy.

 

With that they set off towards the information booth, which was the meeting point for those interested in the tour. Wade wasn’t that interested in the history if he was being honest. The sights were interesting and rustic, but he was more captivated by the moonstruck look on his boyfriend’s face through the whole thing. Most millenials wouldn’t have given even half a fuck about the things that made Peter glow with excitement. That was one of the things Wade loved about him. That and the younger thought that the mercenary was still attractive even after being horribly deformed. Once the tour was over and Peter had gotten all his pictures and Wade had snuck a few of his own, they headed off towards the corn maze. They made it about halfway before Wade decided it was good time to nope the fuck out. He had seen a snake at one point and the rustling was starting to get to him. He didn’t trust whatever was in this maze with them. Once they found their way out, they wandered toward the edge of the field nearest to the information booth. There, a grandfatherly farmer in jean overalls and a flannel waited with a smile for all the couples and families to climb onto the trailer hitched to his tractor. Given the time of year, most of the crops were already gone from the fields. Somehow, the farmer still had plenty of fun facts and information to call out over the thrum of the machine that pulled them along. The tractor ride was surprisingly short for all the ground they covered. Once they departed from the trailer, Wade noticed the sad look upon Peter’s face. The Little part of the man was just starting to come out and enjoy the ride, being bounced along like when he and Daddy would play cowboys and horsies. 

 

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin, there’s still plenty for you to do before we head back to the city for the rest of our mini festival.” Wade reassured his boy in a whisper as he kissed his cheek. 

 

“Okay, Daddy…” Peter murmured back, snuggling into his caregiver’s side.

 

“The animals are over there. Should we go see if that nice lady taking care of them will let us feed them?” Wade offered, holding his baby close with an arm slung around his shoulders.

 

“Only if I can pet them…” Peter qualified, looking up at Wade with a very serious expression. It really was adorable to see his baby trying to be so grown up and diplomatic about a potential petting zoo.

 

“You can put anything that isn’t a chicken of any variety or a bee.” Wade submitted, smirking at his Little. He really did feel bad for wanting to laugh at the thought of Little Tony trying to pet a hen and getting chased and nipped at for all his efforts. Though it sounded like the baby had been trying to hug the bird rather than pet it from the way Steve recounted the tale of the demon hen. He could honestly see Peter pulling the same stunt, hence the rule to stay away from the chickens.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter huffed, somewhat annoyed that Wade was putting limitations on what he could or couldn’t pet. If the hens were part of the petting zoo, why wasn’t he allowed to pet them?

 

“I only say no because Baby Tony had a bad experience with those chickens and I don’t want you to go through the same thing,” Wade explained to satisfy his little boy’s unspoken question. It was all there in the tone.

 

“Is that why Baby Tony started crying about the chicken in Moana?” Peter prompted, wide eyed and concerned.

 

“Bingo, Baby Boy.” Wade confirmed with a sad smile.

 

“You won’t let them get me, will you?” Peter pressed, clinging to his Daddy as they approached the gate where the grandmotherly lady stood guard as she let a man and his wife exit the enclosure while a family with a little boy and his big sister fed and pet various animals. 

 

“Of course not, Bunny. I’ll pick you up and jump the fence if I have to.” Wade promised, nuzzling his little one.

 

“Would you two lovebirds like to help me tend to the animals?” The sweet old lady prompted, wiping her hands on the apron covered her skirt as she reached for the latch to the gate. “They need lots of food and attention before the snow starts. Once winter hits, they won’t be as spoiled as they are now.”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Peter shyly spoke up, gripping Wade’s hand as they were ushered into the pen.

 

They spent what felt like hours feeding, petting and even grooming the sheep, cows, pigs, and goats. The animals were docile and even a bit cuddly. Peter grew to love the sheep and cows the most. He was even allowed to help bottle feed a young calf. The younger mutant blushed as the older took his picture while feeding one of the calves. He knew Daddy would tease with his bottle later, but he actually kind of liked the thought. It was really humiliating, just playful and intimate. It made Peter feel all warm and tingly inside to think about his Daddy calling him a little calf as he laid him back to nurse. 

 

Once they had done all they could with the animals, they made their way to the small produce market and picked out some fresh fruits and vegetables to take home with them. After dropping their purchases off in the trunk of the car, they wandered towards the flower patch where they paid their fee to pick a bouquet. Satisfied with the bundle of flowers he picked for his Daddy, Peter dragged them off to the gift shop. Wade happily followed his curious boy through the whole gift shop before they started whittling down the options of what they might buy. Again, Tony’s generosity made an appearance with the credit card he’d given Wade to use for their day out and any emergencies they might have in the future. It was hard for the mouthy mercenary to believe that anyone would want to hurt someone so kind and innocent. Sure, Stark had sold weapons for years, but he was doing what he was taught. He hadn’t known exactly what they were being used for or whose hands they would actually end up in… He turned over a new leaf and devoted himself more than ever to helping everyone have better, safer lives. Wade just couldn’t understand how that warranted all the shit the man received from the media and all the abuse he suffered to get where he was.

 

Peter pulled Wade from his musings when he made a desperate little noise as they came across the art prints. There was a beautiful one of the grounds on a large canvas where the main focus was on the garden with the rest of the farm framing it perfectly. Wade made a mental note to have the young woman at the register wrap it up for him before steering Peter over to the handcrafted toys. His Bunny picked out a felt barn playset as well as a dollhouse complete with figurines and furniture in addition to their kettle corn and bottled waters. Peter and Tony both liked to play house, since neither had the best upbringing the first time around so they liked to play out different scenes with dolls and action figures as they tried to figure out what a normal family was like. It made Wade sad to watch the two trying to figure out what a happy family was, but he was proud of them for being brave enough to admit that they liked dolls. For some stupid reason, games like house and toys like dolls were supposedly only for girls and there was some bullshit stigma about boys playing the same games.  Wade shook his head as they marched their purchases, including the canvas out to the car once more. They had one last activity before they made their way back to the city and Wade was confident they were going to need have as much carrying capacity as possible. They needed pumpkins for when they were both big and a couple for when they were doing a scene. 

 

It was about five in the afternoon when they finally departed with all of their goodies tucked into the car and headed back to the apartment, munching on kettle corn on and off on their lengthy drive. They planned to make a pit stop to put away their produce and take everything in before they lacked the energy to do so. From there, they went to the Stark Center for Arts and Recreation. Wade may or may not have made a horrible joke about them having a scarring experience while they were on their way to it (it wasn’t  _ his _ fault that Tony and the board created a name that abbreviated down to SCAR). There, they were impressed by all the young arts and crafts instructors there to guide people through the process of making whatever craft or activity they had to offer. Peter started things off by dragging them to a printmaking  booth where they cut different fall-themed shapes into linoleum to create cheap and effective stamps and made canvas prints using different paints and stamps. Wade was never more glad for his speedy recovery abilities since he couldn’t seem to cut into the material without cutting a pattern into himself too. Peter may or may not have made a jab about what was more of a stencil- Wade or the linoleum. 

 

From there they moved onto both that taught them how to make fall garlands and flower crowns using both fake and real plants. Wade was less than amused by his colorful and gaudy crown bestowed upon him by his Bunny. Yet, he also couldn’t bring himself to take it off… The next activity took them across the street to a park where they did a blind hike. Peter definitely didn’t care for the sensory deprivation as he made very apparent to his Daddy after tripping over a tree branch that scraped the poor boy up and left him a bit of a sniffling mess. They headed back to the building and moved onto a candle-making station where they learned two different kinds of candles to make. One involved using things like leaves or charms to decorate the candle once it was the height, color and smell desired. The other method involved actually cutting and shaping the candle. Peter made a cinnamon cylinder decorated with leaves for Wade while the older mutant carved a sunflower shaped candle for his baby. After a few more activities, they collected their spoils and dropped them off in the car. From there, they headed back to the park across the street. There was a stage that was set up for a Bastille concert that would be headed by Avicii and Vance Joy. All around the perimeter were vendors setting up stalls for food, beverages, and merchandise as well as an area designated for the portable toilets.

 

After catching sight of the noxious rental toilets, Peter was never more glad that his Daddy made him wear one of the thickest and babyish adult diapers out there. Wade drug them over to a hot dog stand where they grabbed more water and a couple oversized hot dogs. They snuck off down a slightly overgrown path in the park and sat down on a stone bench to enjoy their meal in peace and reflect on their day up until that point. 

 

“So what’s your favorite part so far?” Wade asked between bites, adjusting his little one’s bib before he could stain his sweatshirt with ketchup. 

 

“Daddy!” Peter whined, a pout forming on his ketchup and mustard stained face. 

 

“What? It’s a fair question,” Wade pointed out with a smile. 

 

“I can’t pick just one and the day’s not even over, so what if I say one thing and then the concert is the best or going home for ‘nuggles is the bestest?” Peter argued, turning his face away as his Daddy tried to clean it with a baby wipe from the backpack he’d been toting around all day. 

 

“You know you can change your mind right?” Wade reminded him, tossing the wipe into a nearby trash can with his empty hot dog wrapper.

 

“Well, yeah… But…” Peter deflated and that childish gleam faded as he looked down at his then empty wrapper, pulling his bib off.

 

“But what, Peter?” The mercenary gently pressed, tucking the bib away and balling up the wrapper which he considered trying to toss into the garbage. He decided against it since he was better with weapons than he was with sports or wrappers- funny how the skills don’t cross over, huh?

 

“But not every decision can be taken back.” Peter pointed out, a grim undertone hanging off his words. “You can’t unkill a person or take back an organ donation or-or….”

 

“Or undo a blood transfusion?” Wade added, having a feeling he knew where his Bunny’s thoughts had wandered off to.

 

Peter looked down with a sigh. He wanted to be with Wade- he really did! But what if something happened? What if one of them got their head chopped off or actually fully wiped from the face of the earth? What would happen to the other? How was Peter supposed to cope with the fact that Wade live forever, but also not remember who he is or what they had?

 

“Hey! Stop that!” Wade playfully ordered. “No one but Doctor Strange can predict the future and he’s not even allowed to talk about it. Don’t dwell on what may or may not be. Just focus on whether you want what I’m offering- whether it’s all of it, none of it or just part of it. Even if you never want the blood transfusion, even if you’re on your deathbed and still refuse, that’s fine. If you don’t want me anymore, well, that’s not as fine but I’m not gonna force myself on you. I learned a long time ago that wasn’t the way to go.”

 

“But what if I want to be with you for forever?” Peter questioned, searching his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Then you’ve got me.” Wade answered with a shrug.

 

“Okay, but what if… If it’s not really you anymore?” Peter pressed, getting frustrated with his inability to just man up and spit it out already.

 

“What do you mean? I’ve pretty much died a few times already and I’m still the same old mouthy, perverted, and insane prick that I’ve always been.” Wade frowned, not quite understanding what the journalist was getting at.

 

“But you said that if your brain gets damaged enough, you won’t remember anything. You won’t know that you’re Wade Wilson, that you’re an anti-hero called Deadpool!” Peter listed off, gesturing wildly in his frenzy to explain. “You won’t remember why you look like this or who your friends are, or…”

 

“Or who my fiance is?” Wade finished for him, slipping a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple band with black and white diamonds as well as rubies in an alternating pattern all the way around the white gold band.

 

“What is that…?” Peter hesitated, unsure of whether Wade was being serious or not.

 

“A wedding ring. I’m casually proposing that you become my husband for always and all days- and nights, especially nights,” Wade winked, a half smile slowly appearing on his face.

 

“And if I say yes?” Peter pressed, tempted to just put it on and forget they were just discussing one of the biggest decisions of their potentially eternal lives.

 

“Then I’ll be the happiest, luckiest bastard on this planet.” Wade responded.

 

“But what if we go through with all this, transfusions and everything and you die- like no memory just a body with a blank memory bank?” Peter posed, searching his boyfriend’s face of any hint of doubt or reluctance. 

 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to re-enact that Adam Sandler movie, 50 First Dates- spidey-pool style.” Wade suggested, nothing but charm, honesty and concern on his face.

“But what if after you’re back to being you, I die and then I’m not me anymore…” Peter pushed, his eyes burning at the thought that there could come a day where he doesn’t remember the man sitting before him, asking for his hand in marriage.

 

“Then I’ll just have to do what you’ve done for me. I’ll remind you every day and we’ll start from scratch until we’re right back here again. Even if I have to redo everything down to the smallest detail. Fuck, I’ll grab Cable or Strange and make them show us who we are. I’m sure Tony and Steve will hold them to whatever insane deal I force them into. We’re all a pretty tight knit family and they won’t let us lose ourselves.” Wade promised, gently and slowly taking Peter’s hand in his to slip the ring on his boyfriend’s right hand’s ring finger. “So I’m going to ask you again, will you, Peter Parker, marry this monster for hire and make him the happiest thing in this universe?”

 

“I will…” Peter breathed, his breath hitching from the raw emotions clogging up his throat. He had never wanted anything so badly before- and that was saying something…

 

After snuggling for awhile in their own little bubble, the two made their way back to the park. Avicii had just started his set list as they strolled in and wound their way up towards the stage, grabbing a space that was front and center.  After about five or six songs, Avicii introduced Vance Joy to the crowd and went on his way. The crowd for this concert was tamer than most so Wade and Peter were able to dance with each other a bit without having to worry as much about being smashed against the barricades. It was Vance Joy’s last song before Bastille came on stage that reduced the two tears as the singer put his heart into “ _ Snaggletooth. _ ”

 

“ _ Waiting for you baby Through the coldest days Huddled in the backseat of the van And I know a girl who Would wait until it's dark When she sings the heavens part They part Ooh _

_ And I held my ground When I heard those sounds Coming out And I must have cried When I held those hands So do you know what I mean So do you know how I feel So do you know what I mean _

_ Baby don't you know that I love your snaggletooth I see it poking when you laugh And baby don't you know that I love those pigeon toes I hope that you get these pigeon lungs Lung Ooh  _

_ And I held my ground When I heard those sounds Coming out And I must have cried When I held those hands So do you know what I mean So do you know how I feelSo do you know what I mean _

_ And I will try my best To take this big old hen And I will know his name And always feel the same And I'll light up so bright Any orange glow And I'll light so bright Any orange glow Glow Ooh _

_ And I held my ground When I heard those sounds Coming out And I must have cried When I held those hands So do you know what I mean So do you know how I feel So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know So do you know what I feel…? _ ”

At the end of the song, they kissed more passionately than they had in months. It was a kiss that went further than physical bounds. The sheer power of their adoration for each other went straight into their cores, deep into their souls, and suddenly it was all clear to them. No matter what had to be done, they would do it just to be together for as long as humanly possibly. If that meant documenting every little moment of every day for the rest of their lives so they would never forget who they are or what they mean to each other, they would do it. Whatever the cost, it would never outweigh what they felt in that moment.

“ _ Not everything had gone to plan But we made the best of what we had, you know? Passing the drink from hand to hand We admit we really know nothing at all _

_ Stories told to me and stories told to you And was it feeling real? And were they ringing true? _

 

_ And all their words for glory Well they always sounded empty When we're looking up for heaven Looking up for heaven _

 

_ Way down here upon the ground When we're lying in the dirt There's no looking up for heaven Looking up for heaven _

  
_ I'll take my chances on the curb here with you We watch the plans leave us behind On the curb here with you We watch the planes leave us behind And then you put your hand in mine And pulled me back from things divine Stop looking up for heaven, Waiting to be buried… _ ” -Bastille, “ _ Glory _ ”


End file.
